talesofbastionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zaxer Sylavian
Zaxer Sylavian Doppelganger/Informant Appearance Zaxer Sylavian had no definite body; he took the shape of whoever that could be convenient and profitable to him. However, he usually took on the form of a human as his ‘default’ form; which was perceived as a typical young thug with ungroom wild grey hair, silver eyes that are capable of piercing through lies and send shivers down a person and a normal, unattractive face with limbs that were neither too slender nor burly. He could usually be seen wearing a white shirt covered with black coloured single-breasting coat and trouser along with a matching fedora during his ‘default’ form, in contrast to his untidy appearance. His actions were often a reflection of whom he was disguising as; though if he didn’t know the person deeply enough, he would pretend to be modest and stay out of attention while gathering enough information to put up a flawless act. Under normal circumstances, he would avoid meeting with exceptions to two types of people; people recommended by Drake or Silwest and people that are desperate, interesting, and deemed amusing enough for Zaxer to consider offering his service. Personality Always having the happy-go-lucky attitude when handling problems, Zaxer Sylavian could be serious when the situations arose and demanding him to do so. During times when his service was not needed, he isolated himself with the outside world, keeping in touch with the events happening throughout the world by obtaining information from Silwest and Drake. He started the informant business with the help of Drake and Silwest, originally with the intention of satisfying his boredom from living so long by solving peculiar cases. His belief is that information is the core of everything in this world, thus by controlling the flow of information, he controls the world. History Doppelgangers have long life span, ranging from decades to centuries to millennium. Due to the fact that they outlive almost every living thing on Earth, they are in fact lonely creature; having experienced uncountable despair from the loss of their short-lived companions, they gradually turned to be emotionless. Since doppelgangers are perceived as deceiver due to their nature of disguising as other’s appearances, they are usually not very welcomed by the other races; though this differs from the perspective of various individuals. A law had been made by the high-ranking doppelgangers in which it dictates that doppelgangers couldn’t be directly involved in other races’ establishment; let it be political, economic, social, or even law to prevent misfortune known as The End from happening. Thus, the factions of Observers, True Neutral, and Outlaws were born. Zaxer Sylavian was one of such cursed creature. He was feared by all, only by hearing of his heritage could make them shiver, intensifying their hatred toward him until the inevitable massacre known as The Hunt began. Having lived in this world for centuries, he was growing restless of the cycle; Beginning, Intervention, The Hunt, and Remains to the point in which he wished for nothing more than a serene death for this curse to end. It was during these time that Drake Will and Silwest Qwaser appeared; a pair of human boy and girl around the age of 12. They opened up his heart, causing him to realize that there’s still meaning in being alive. The three of them could be seen spending precious times together, making him wonder why they weren’t afraid of him. Was it because they didn’t know the truth? Or was it because they are too young to comprehend the risk of being with him? Nevertheless, 6 years had pass since then, and the both of them gradually realized that Zaxer never aged, and ultimately the truth behind his heritage. Despite knowing who Zaxer really is, they continued to accompany and support him. Then, the incident occurred, an unfortunate one. Zaxer was accused of murder of a noble by the townspeople and the accusation was believed by the Observers. He was hunted down by both the local authority and people of Observers who had labeled him as Outlaws. In the midst of the confusion, he escaped out of the town together with Drake and Silwest. Together, they sailed around the world for 2 years before ending up at Bastion and established the information agency which was later on known as The Agency. Once he was there, Zaxer joined the True Neutral as it would be easier to obtain information from those that shared the same fate; furthermore he’s being hunted by the Observers and is reluctant to join up with the Outlaws. While they parted way soon after the establishment, sometimes they would meet up again and retold what had happened throughout the time they were separated. By then, it had been one year since the establishment of The Agency. It was also during that time that Zaxer was involved with the dark secret of Bastion. Advantages *Shape Shift 3 *Assistance from the Dark 1 Story Elements *Doppelgangers *Organization within Doppelgangers *The Agency